


Tony! Tony! Tony!

by blerdxlines



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedroom Sex, Daddy used in a funny way, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, Lingerie, Morning Wood, Music, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Post-Wedding, Singing, Teasing, Weddings, Woman of Color Reader - Freeform, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: You and Tony consummate your marriage with a morning of post-wedding shenanigans and bliss.**This series is on hiatus as of November 24th, 2019.**





	Tony! Tony! Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the lingerie described in the fanfic.  
> https://www.adoreme.com/lilisia-plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your morning starts off on the wrong foot, but you soon find your footing.

Your alarm started gradually, a slow, jaunty tune delivering you from your deep sleep before you slapped your hand onto your bedside table, your fingers recognizing your phone and clawing the screen until it silenced.

The curtains were creeped open, inviting in light from a large picturesque window, similar to the ones decorating the exterior walls of your bedroom.

You grunted softly, scooting toward the edge of the bed before Tony's arms cinched tight around your waist.

He was sound asleep, his head pressed against your upper back.

Today was going to be a great day, but it actually has to start first.

You grabbed his hands resting around your stomach and slowly began to peel his fingers away before he slid his grabbed your hands and interlaced his fingers with yours.

This is the exact opposite response you wanted.

You began pulling at the hairs on his wrists and fingers. Tugging at the ones you knew were particularly sensitive.

He fidgeted, flexing his hand to stop your minute torture.

This method appeared to be waking him, so you continued.

"Stop." He whispered, though his eyes remained shut.

"Goodmorning!" You sang; causing him to furrow his brows a bit.

"Sshh."

" _Goodmorning!~_ " Tony groaned, nuzzling further into your shoulder, pulling you tighter against his front.

"I _said_ , **_Good--_** " He stretched his arm up, grabbing a pillow from the bed behind him and placing it over your head.

You laughed, batting the pillow off your face before hitting him on the head with it.  
"Quit it."

You struck him again and he sighed loudly before leaning over to whisper in your ear.

"For the love of apple pie and the sanctity of our wedding vows, _please_ ** _stop_**."

Petty, you dropped your pillow on his head and he snapped, flipping you on your back and climbing on top of you before pressing the pillow over your face and lying on top of you.

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you? You pretty happy with yourself?"

You shrieked with laughter, kicking and fighting to get the pillow off your head as he held strong.

" _Don't. Fight it._ " You reached up, grabbing at his face and managing to pinch his nose, making his usually gruff, morning voice high-pitched and nasally.

" _We may have spent months planning out that wedding but I swear to all the skeletons in my closet I'll throw it all away._ " 

You froze and after a moment, he lifted the pillow.  
"Is that true?"  
He blinked. "What?"  
"The skeletons?"

He sat there for a moment staring blankly at you before lowering the pillow back over your face and you screamed again in laughter, fighting against it.

" **NO--** _TONY! TONY! TONY!_ " Your hands grabbed at his face but he just lifted his head out of your reach as he nonchalantly broke into spontaneous song.

"Lay your head on my pillow

And just relax, relax, relax _'cause it was meant for you_

Lay your head on my pillow

And just relax, relax, relax _'cause it was made to groove_ "

The room was beautiful, your extravagant wedding gown hung up on the wall beside his three piece all blue suit.

A warm bottle of champagne sat open all night in a bucket of room temperature water and now probably tastes like piss.

Your wedding bouquet breathed it's silent, last breaths as it slowly dried up within the sunlight of the window, wishing it were a champagne bottle right now.

As you heard him sing, you gradually began to quieten, your hands reaching up and cupping his cheeks, swaying his head back and forth to the silent rhythm.

"Here we are in the room together

Holding hands and it's gonna get better

And I know that you're in the mood"

Tony snatched the pillow from your face and began serenading you as you both rocked back and forth now.

"So put your purse down and take off your jacket

Oh girl it's about to get nasty

You'll love what we gonna do."

You giggled a bit as his purposefully harsh overpronunciation of the lyrics, but you felt moved by it, nonetheless.

You gazed lovingly into his eyes as he flung the pillow across the room, and leaned in, gently pressing his lips to yours.

You smiled against his lips, your kiss slow and tempered as you licked along his bottom lip.

"FRIDAY, play Pillow by _Tony! Toni! Toné!._ "  
The track slowly entered and you pulled him back into your kiss.

"When did you start listening to _Tony! Toni! Toné!_? Let me guess, the name?"

You kissed. "I'm a simple man." You kissed again. "With exquisite tastes."

You smiled, spreading your legs farther so that he could lie down on top of you, your arms snaking around his waist.

He sighed, kissing into the crook of your neck as he trailed his fingertips up the sensitive tops of your thighs.

You ground your hips against his feeling his stiff morning wood poking against you.

"Ding dong! Somebody's home." You giggled and he groaned loudly as he sat up on his elbows, gazing lovingly at you.

"Ready to officially consummate this marriage as husband and wife?"

"Why not? We've only done it maybe _100_ times before this."

"Then let's make this one count." He mocked in his faux, arrogant Captain America voice.

"Ooh, I love your voice Daddy."

Tony blinked hard as reached up, grabbing a pillow and you both burst into laughter.

* * *

You had been gifted a beautiful all-white lacy spandex bodysuit by Natasha who assured you that Tony would fall head over heels for it.

It has a wide lace galloon top with a plunging neckline and a back neck self-tie closure that meets in a sheer g-string.

You had to admit it, you felt like a bad bitch.

When Tony knocked on the bedroom door, you poked your head out to see him in a pair of fitted, striped blue and black briefs that hugged his ass and thighs as he turned around, pretending to have dropped a contact.

" _Enchanté_ madame, are you looking for some company?" He leaned his shoulder against the door frame.

"Get in here." You stepped back, allowing him in and he respectfully maintained eye contact, refusing to look down at your tantalizing suit as he slowly wrapped an arm around your waist, his fingers tracing over the flesh of your back.

"Is that? What I think it is?" You simply smiled coyly as he trailed his hand down your lower back before groping your bare ass.

You smiled, grabbing his other hand and sliding it across the bare skin of your plunging neckline before situating it between your warm thighs.

He gasped softly, a mixture of both fear and lust tinging his expression as he slowly looked down, examining your body.

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself but nothing came out.  
" _Holy shit_." He whispered again, reaching around to glance at your ass.  
" ** _Holy SHIT!_** " You pulled into his hyperventilating form, kissing him at the corner of his lips as he continued to exclaim his arousal.

"Babe. I-- you look. Spectacular. Y-your breasts--" He couldn't seem to finish a single thought before another fell from his lips.  
By the way his cock jabbed into you, you could tell things were about to reach their boiling point.

He growled, grinding against you, both hands squeezing at your ass cheeks as you moaned, rubbing your hand down his chest while the other played in the back of his hair.

"Use your words, Tony." You cooed as he kissed fervently into your neck.

"Get on the bed."


End file.
